User talk:Creddie all the way
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Talk:Seddie/@comment-Creddie all the way-20110320155540''' page. Before further editing, please read our [[ICarly Wiki Community Policy|policies]]. Please leave a message on [[User talk:TenCents|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:TenCents|TenCents]] ([[User_talk:TenCents|Talk]]) 15:56, March 20, 2011 Re:Editing profile Go to [[Userboxes]], and follow the instructions from there. [[User:TenCents|Parstin32]] 21:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, very helpful, as you can see I've followed your instructions. Just a brief thank-you Hello. :) I really should have said this sooner, but ... I wanted to say thank you for your response to my comment on the Creddie page (when I encouraged the Creddiers not to give up hope because a Seddie relationship at the end of Season 4 still left open the possibility for Creddie in Season 5). You were the only person, apart from my two siblings, who expressed any agreement with me, or even responded in any way positively. I do appreciate it. :) Honestly, I didn't mind at all that people disagreed with me ... but I was really taken aback when two certain people (who shall remain nameless) actually accused the folks (Lotstar and myself, presumably, perhaps others as well) who were suggesting the possibility of a Seddie breakup leading to a Creddie relationship in Season 5 of "hating" on Seddie. Personally, I wasn't trying to tear down Seddie, or the Seddiers themselves, at all. I just didn't want the Creddiers to give up hope on their ship, and I was looking for some way, any way, to convince them to keep hoping. I actually ran this entire incident by some Seddie shippers I know (including my 11-year-old cousin), and they didn't see anything at all wrong with what I had suggested to the Creddiers. That made me feel a bit better. Oh, well, I don't really see any reason to care what those two ... certain ''nameless'' people ... think, anyway. Anyway ... Again, thank you for your positive comment. Take care. :) [[User:Lady Magique|Lady Magique]] 07:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Redirect In order to redirect a page, you type #REDIRECT[[Target page]]. [[User:Mak23686|Mak23686]] 17:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you type it on the page it redirects to or...? BTW, thanks. [[User:Creddie all the way|Adam]] 17:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : You type it on the page you want to redirect somewhere else; for example, if you want to redirect "Cevel" to "Minor ships", you type #REDIRECT[[Minor ships]] on the "Cevel" page. [[User:Mak23686|Mak23686]] 17:24, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : : : And I would make a Cevel page to do this if one doesn't exist? (Sorry if the answer seems obvious, I don't mean to be ignorant.) [[User:Creddie all the way|Adam]] 17:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : Since Cevel already has a section on the minor ships page, it wouldn't really make sense to create the page. : Actually, I'm kinda confused as to what you want to do now. : [[User:Mak23686|Mak23686]] 17:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : I know Cevel has a section, I was just using it as an example. I meant when you say "you type ... on the "Cevel" page" do you mean on the minor ships page or should I (still just an example) create a Cevel page and type #REDIRECT[[Minor ships]]on it? [[User:Creddie all the way|Adam]] 17:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Seddie Taken care of; been a while since we had one of those. 16:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC)[[User:Mak23686|Mak23686]] Hi Hi! Me and some other Creddiers from this wiki are making another wiki. Its a Creddie/Niranda wiki. Wanna join? The website is: [[http://creddeniranda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity]] Thanks in advance! The Chizz Weekly - Issue 7 The Chizz Weekly - Issue 8